


Second comings

by itsdeianeira



Series: Of Bad Memories and Second Chances [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Post-Canon Fix-It, post 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: Isaac was keeping alongside the wall, trying to keep the panic at bay. Two flashlights waved around leading them down the maze of concrete and pipes, where the space was too scant for oxygen to be more than rare. He could feel claustrophobia spiraling around his lungs, constricting them like a weight on his sternum, so he closes his eyes looking for something to zero in his senses on.He wished he hadn't come back. Only for a moment, he let himself image to be still in Paris, temporary erasing from his memory the hours spent between airports queues, constricting airplane flights and long dusty road trips to reach this place back. He pictured himself pacing down the old but still walkable sewers along the Senna, getting out at the first exit, only to find himself in the third arrondissment, surrounded by the sweet perfumes of pastries and hot chocolate mixed with the warm smell of summer rain...“Please, remind me why I came back.”Well, at least Jackson seemed to share the sentiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsraggedymorgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsraggedymorgs/gifts).



> I wrote this drabble months ago, and it was meant to be the start of something longer. But then I changed my mind after I saw the ending of 6A and I thought this part was standing on its own. I wasn't going to post it, but after reading some fans speculation about Isaac's future (since Sharman's not showing up on set, contrary to other old faces - Hoech, I see you), I decided it was the moment to share this with you guys.
> 
> It's just a drabble and it's unbeta'd, so please be clement.

They had been walking for minutes now, following the trails of chemosignals the pack had left behind along those pitch-black dungeons undergoing the industrial area. Seriously, Isaac never thought there could be so much more hiding under the streets Beacon Hills. With all the terrifying scenarios this town had provided for their one and a million battles, Isaac had fallen convinced he knew this city by heart by now. But apparently this town seemed an undying source of surprises. You think you've seen it all, and there it goes, showing you a new shortcut to the Hell's gate. Possibly through cold, wet and closed pathways that-- well, let's just say that weren't exactly Isaac happy place.

The deep, labyrinthine Preserve with the old Hale mason, the Beacon Hills Memorial where irony wanted them to roll in more often than common human beings, their beloved high school, Deaton's and its stink of dog breath, the warehouse outside the bounds, Eichen House and its fucking horror movie vibes... Every corner of this city had the capacity to trigger horrible memories whenever darkness would fall upon it.

He ingenuously thought he had been lucky enough not to see the insides of the asylum from himself, avoiding the horrible experience of walking down the narrow corridors undergoing that coven of supernatural profanities.

He also ingenuously thought leaving for Paris would have spare him interminable nights of tossing and turning under the cruel grasp of haunted scenes playing in his head.

He ingenuously thought he was finally safe, there.

Key word, ingenuously.

Silence was rhythmically broken by the tinny cacophony of drops. Water dripped from the oxidized junctions of the tubes to clash on the copper in an asynchronous, annoying symphony of _bleeps_ and _bloops_ and _swishes_. Everything was so wet down there that even Isaac's werewolf joints were aching from rheumatism.

Isaac was keeping alongside the wall, trying to keep the panic at bay. Two flashlights waved around leading them down the maze of concrete and pipes, where the space was too scant for oxygen to be more than rare. He could feel claustrophobia spiraling around his lungs, constricting them like a weight on his sternum, so he closes his eyes looking for something to zero in his senses on.

He wished he hadn't come back. Only for a moment, he let himself image to be still in Paris, temporary erasing from his memory the hours spent between airports queues, constricting airplane flights and long dusty road trips to reach this place back. He pictured himself pacing down the old but still walkable sewers along the Senna, getting out at the first exit, only to find himself in the third arrondissment, surrounded by the sweet perfumes of pastries and hot chocolate mixed with the warm smell of summer rain...

“Please, remind me why I came back.”

Well, at least Jackson seemed to share the sentiment.

“To watch Stiles steal the girl you spent the last few years pining over because you're too chicken to admit you've been a douche to her.” Ethan countered dryly.

“Fuck you.”

“Danny's very good at that.”

“TMI, man! Jesus, I didn't need to know-”

“Shut up, you two!” Derek hissed, steering an ear towards the end of the dark hallways from where the pack's mixed smells came in faint rushes. “We're close,” he concluded in a much lower voice.

The guys behind them never actually stopped bickering, even though they knew being close to the pack meant imminent action, which required alertness. Still, Derek let them, like he didn't really care that much.

“Did you really have to bring him? I mean, Ethan's fine – and you know how much it costs me to admit it – but Jackson?”

Derek smiled into the dark, eyes scanning the path in front of them. From the moment he had appeared at Chris' door in Paris, Isaac had had the sensor Derek had radically changed. Of course, Chris had told him about Derek's full shift, but he was sure the wolf wasn't the only part of Derek that had evolved. He was more... collected and put together now. As if the somber edge of restlessness that once enveloped him like a halo had faded into a much vibrant color, making him shine brightly in something vaguely resembling happiness. Calmness, at least. A brand new Derek stood beside him, and Isaac wondered about which anchor the black wolf had veered to, now that anger seemed out of the picture.

“Strength is in number, remember?” he answered under his breath.

“Yeah but what about IQ?”

“In that case I should have called just Ethan.” He stated with a smirk.

“As much as I like this new Derek, screw you, Hale.”

For the first time throughout the conversation, Derek shifted his focus from the vanishing point to Isaac. He raised an eyebrow, vainly trying to restore his authority as first in command among the four betas. Vainly, because the angles of his lips were visibly straining not to twitch upwards, and his eyes said he was actually amused by the whole thing. So Isaac smiled at him.

“But I missed you.”

That made Derek relent and let his face free to beam, eventually shaking his head and chuckling. Derek hale was fucking chuckling at Isaac’s joke. If this wasn't a radical change, Isaac didn't know what could have been.

A strong hand landed soundly on Isaac's shoulder with a strength that would have bruised any common human being, while Derek focused back on the darkness before them. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

Out of the blue, a scream ripped through the silent stillness, shaking the walls of the tunnels like they were made of plywood rather than cement. A high pitch screech scraped their eardrums sending them on their knees in agonizing pain, igniting their shift. Looking up before straightening on his feet, Isaac found himself surrounded by three pairs of blue eyes, suddenly realizing his were the only ones shining innocent gold. Tension was palpable as each of their chests started heaving out, fangs making their way out.

Derek didn't need to say a word before leaping into a race, knowing his mates would have followed blindly.

“Never thought Lydia's screams could worsen.” Ethan breathed out while moving fast to keep at Derek pace.

Jackson looked at him with eyes wide, a terrified look on his face. “Lydia?”

“Yeah, banshee scream,” Isaac said halfheartedly, sharing Ethan's wonder at Lydia's new powers.

“What the hell is a banshee?”

“You've been away too long, Jackson.” Derek sentenced in a serious tone, before his bones could start cracking to give the pack a good demonstration of what they had missed during their absence. Isaac had already had a sneak peek of his former alpha's full shift when Derek had come to Paris to find him and reluctantly accepted to answer Isaac's pleads to show him. He knew Derek's wolf was beautiful, silky black fur to perfectly blend in the night, his eyes flashing blue like beacons that led him through the darkness. He knew how mesmerizing it could looked to someone who had never assisted a full shift before. So he risked a glance sideways where the others were running in their beta form and watch them gaping at Derek's new power.

Smells and voices became clearer and clearer and Isaac could barely recognize Scott's, Stiles' and Lydia's among the other foreign scents. A wave of nostalgia overran him as all the faces that had once populated this town crowded his mind, all the lost souls and the cast away friends he had said goodbye to. Erica, Boyd, Allison, not even Cora would have been there.

Suddenly Derek accelerated as if he had sensed something wrong was happening on the scene and Isaac found himself rolling into the battlefield without any anticipation. Surprise bitches.

The mass of black fur leaped onto the huge monstrosity bending over Scott, and left the alpha on the ground, dumbfounded by the sudden appearing of an old acquaintance.

Isaac turned towards Ethan and Jackson ready to spring onto the enemy, and roared, riling them up. Their growls weren't long in coming too, echoing through the concrete walls after his own and throwing everyone off center for a moment. Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks. I hope you liked it!  
> If you feel like hanging out, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Deianeira__) & [tumblr](http://itsdeianeira.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
